Something Borrowed
by Sweetums14
Summary: Kori and Babs are best friends! No, soul mates! They've done everything together! Kori went to law school and met Richard. The guy she's madly in love with. He returns those feelings too, but he's Babs fiancé. What will he do? How will all this drama turn out (I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR SOMETHING BORROWED!) multiple parings! RobxStar BBxRae CyxBee RoyxChesh KFxJinx The usual!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so for those of you who have seen the movie 'Something Borrowed' well this is like basically the same thing! Don't judge!Please don't comment spoilers for the people that haven't seen it! Like i said, basically the same thing but, im adding couples! Oh, and the characters are soooo OOC, (thanks to whoever told me what it ment) but its still entertaining! But I'm not putting Raven in that much cause well, she's Raven. And well, im gonna use Babs! Yeah, then i was gonna put Donna and im like, no. It doesn't fit! Yeah...So im like literally watching the movie! Mann i love a good Chick Flick! But Remember, im revising stuff, and well, im more of a RobxStar shipper...well, here it goes! And i know it may not be perfect, but i got a sudden dose of inspiration! Here its goes!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR SOMETHING BORROWED!**

"Okay here we go." I say to myself walking across the street.

"Oh, Wow! Uh, oh my God you guys!" I say practicing my surprise reaction.

"Oh my god Kori you suck." I say defeated. I hum to myself as I walk to the club.

There were two male security guards there."It's a private party." the one on my left says to me.

"Oh it's okay they're kind of expecting me." I say smiling.

"Mmhmm." they say and let me in. I open the door and hear loud music pounding in my ears. There was a red curtin and I opened it. It was pitch black and the music was still blasting.

"Hello?" I ask aloud.

"Surprise!" I hear all of my friends say. People were throwing streamers all over the place. They kept laughing and cheering.

"Wooooh!" Babs says running through the crowd in a white dress with a big pink boa. "I know you told me not to but I just had to." she says as she puts the boa around my neck and laughs. "I just had to. Your not mad at me are you?" she says playing with the boa.

"No, it's sweet." I say smiling.

"And are you surprised?" she asks me with a big smile.

"Was I surprised? Was I?" I fake a giggle.

"You were? Ahh, she was surprised!" she yelled and the guests started yelling along with her. "You don't want this." she says and takes the boa off of me and puts it around herself. She walks away excitedly saying, "I knew it, I knew it, I knew it, we did it!" She joined the crowed as they raised their drinks and and started having fun.

I look around at everyone. They're having so much fun. All I can do is just fake a smile.

I go into the bathroom room and pull out a black party dress. I just had to be prepared. I start changing and just hope no one walks in.

_Knock knock knock_

"No no! Somebody's in here. Somebody's in here!" I say trying to push the door closed.

"Ow, it's me." Roy says.

I walk away to change. Well, the old fashioned way.

"OW! You're really not afraid to put your back to it, huh?"

"Roy. What are you doing in the ladies room?" I say changing. He's one of my best friends, I know we're nothing more than that. He stood a bit taller than me. His dark red hair complementing his skin perfectly. Also attractive but not too much, was his tendency to be sarcastic most of the time.

"What? I saw you coming in here looking all, tragic so, I'm here to check for razor blades." he says leaning against the door.

"You are not coming in here for me. You're dodging Jade." I say taking my shirt out. "See what happens when you sleep with people you don't love?"

"That's insulting." he says.

"Why don't you just talk to her?" I say.

"Kori, she's crazy."

**~Scene~**

I turn around to see Jade. She was fixing her dress. Or boobs. Same place. She walks over to us and turns to Roy. "There you are." she says flirtatiously.

"Good god." he mumbled.

"Hi!" she says cheerfully.

"Hi." Roy says uncomfortably.

"Where have you been all night Mister? Mister magoo?" she says playing around. **(A/N: yeah I don't know what she said so I'm just writing what I hear.)**

"Just...hiding" Roy says pointing at both of us rather quickly.

"Oh hiding. Hahahaha." she says with a muffled, sinister, annoying laugh. "Its so like, chaotic in here." she says.

"Yup." Roy says.

"Do you wanna, do you wanna go someplace more like um, intimate or?"

"No. Party. So I think I'll stay here." Roy says awkwardly.

"Me neither like I don't wanna either." she says to Roy.

"Awesome." Roy says.

"Oh my god!" she says.

"What is it?" Roy asks.

"I want you to sing me drop it like its hot." she says grabbing his suit and taking him away.

"Oh, this is awesome." he say to me.

"Talk to her." I whisper.

I turn around to see a man. He was wearing a black suit witch suited him very nicely. His eyes were glistening and his dark hair was spiked up. He was finishing a drink of beer when he turned to look at me.

"Hey." I say walking up to him.

"It was very nice of you." he says smiling.

"What?" I ask.

"Pretending to be surprised." he says coolly.

"Oh please don't tell her she'll be heartbroken." I say with a worried look.

"I wont." he says as another guy comes and tackles him. He must be drunk.

"What's going on Dick? Muah." he says as he kisses his cheek. "You gonna introduce me to the birthday girl or what?"

"Kori, this is Xavier, old family friend just moved into town." Richard says to me.

Xavier grabs my hand and kisses it. "What up birthday girl?"

"Oh please stop saying that." I say with a smile.

"Oh don't worry. The capacity to be pleasured only increases with age. Trust me." Xavier says while looking at me hungrily. Yup, he's drunk.

"Wow." I say looking at him.

He looks away to see another girl and says, "What's up? What's your name? You got a boyfriend?"

"Wow." I say.

"Sorry." Richard mumbles.

Well, he is attractive but not really my type. I only have eyes for-

"Hello!" said Babs walking up on stage interrupting my thoughts. "Hello." she said in a high voice. Yup, she's also drunk. "I'm gonna say something. And I know everybody wants to hear it."

I walk towards the front of the crowd to get a better view.

"Oh, center of attention that's weird." Roy says sarcastically.

"Oh, right well, as most of you know im getting married in sixty-one days." Babs says and the crowd cheers.

"Dick honey, I have a confession to make." she says looking at him. "This wont be my first marriage."

A slide show began of Babs and I as young kids. I don't remember these pictures, they were so long ago. But beautiful memories.

"Yup. Kori and I have been soul mates since the beginning. Like two peas in a pod we did everything together. Like reenacting Dirty Dancing, and our infamous dance routine, Salt N' Pepa's Push it! We basically shared everything. Including Roy!"

"Oh, geez. Why am I in this?" Roy says.

"Our date, to the sixth grade dance. And through all the years Kori and I were inseparateable. It was us against the world. And after we graduated Indiana, she ditched my ass. Stupid law school. Despite the fact that I selflessly rejected my acceptance to Notre Dame, because she wasn't let in, but whatever. It all worked out in the end, because she went to NYU OF LAW, and met my future husband, and introduced us. I'll never forget when Dick Proposed. All I could think about when he was down on one knee, was that I wished Kori was here. Watching me in this moment.-"

"I'm sorry, who are we celebrating again?" Roy whispers to me.

"-to say you are my best friend is the understatement of the century. You're the sister I never had. You're, sometimes the mother I often need. The reason why I can always stumble so fearlessly in adventure is because she are always there. She is always, always there. I love you Kori."

"I love you too." I say softly to her.

"Happy 30th! Still happy its not me yet!" she says as the crowd cheers. "Alright, c'mon lets get this party going. C'mon c'mon!" she says walking off stage.

**~Scene~**

"Wooh!" Babs says dancing on stage drunk as ever.

I look to see Roy standing. Xavier not to far behind.

"Oohoohoo. HooHooHooHooHooHooHooHooHoooo." Xavier says, or laughs.

"Wow." Roy says.

"So, are you two like uh-" Xavier begins.

"Couple? Nope." Roy says.

"No?" Xavier asks.

"Nope." Roy says.

"You guys ever...-" Xavier begins and starts making weird movements with his hands.

"Nope."

"No?"

"No." Roy says.

My attention goes back to Babs.

"Ahhhh! Whooh!" she says loudly.

"You know sweetheart. I think it's time, you came down." Richard says grabbing her and helping her off the stage.

"Kori, tell him to let me stay." Babs tells me literally being dragged by Richard. "C'mon I did the party. I'm the one who did it. And I love you so much." she says pulling me into a hug.

"I love you." I say returning the hug and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Did you like it?" she asks me.

"I did. I loved it." I say to her.

She snickers. "Oh my gosh. Remind me to buy you new shoes. I just hate your shoes." she says drunk.

"Okay well time to get you home." Richard says helping her. "You know she should call you tommorow or-"

"They're really ugly, I don't understand why you'd even think, oh I'm gonna buy that pair."

"Yeah. Happy birthday." Richard tells me while leaving.

"Oh thank you." I tell him.

**~Scene~**

After everyone went home, Roy and I left the bar to go home. As we exited he rushed forward to signal for a taxi. He raised his hand and whistled. "It never helps. I do it anyway."

"Oh, there's an old maid in the window. Lets get her a cab." I say looking at my reflection in the window.

"Okay you're not old. You're just a lawyer. It's different." Roy says as I turn to look at him.

"I'm serious Roy. Thirty is just not that young." I say to him.

"Okay, ten second pity party. Go."

"Roy! I'm passed my prime child **(A/N: honestly I don't know what she said...correct me please if you do, so I can go back and change it. Its something like barinars bareneers...im not sure...)**

"Wow okay. I didn't know we were going dark." Roy says.

"I basically wasted my entire twenties. And I hate my job." I say to him.

"Okay, two things, you went way over. And secondly, you didn't waste your twenties. You just grew up." he says.

"Why wont you marry me?" I say.

"Cause I like you too much." he says smiling.

Just then, a taxi came.

"Ah, perfect timing." Roy says getting closer to the car. Instead we get surprised and Dick comes out.

"Dick? Hey what's going on?" I ask worried.

"Babs forgot her purse." he says and starts walking to the club.

"Her new Channel?" I ask.

"Not her new Channel." Roy says sarcastically. "Lets go."

"Oh, I'm gonna go help him find it." I say to him.

"Are you serious?" he asks.

"It's like-" I start saying and give him a kiss on the cheek, "a two thousand dollar handbag." I say leaving him.

"Dudes aren't supposed to know that." he says.

"Hey, in or out snot head." the cab driver says.

"You need a hug buddy." Roy says to him.

**~Scene~**

I start looking for the bag and I spot it under a table. "Oh, and bua la!" **(A/N: yeah I don't know how to spell it...)** I say finding Babs purse under a table. As I get out I hit my head. "Oh." I say standing and grabbing my head.

Richard chuckles and says, "You alright?"

"Mhmm." I say with an embarrassed grin.

"You sure?"

"Mhmm."

I give him the bag. "Thank you. C'mon, lets get you a cab." he says and as we walk outside.

As I exited I continued to rub my head. It hurt. Richard was signaling for a taxi.

"So did you have a good time tonight?" Richard asks me.

Caught off guard I said, "Yeah, I did."

Richard chuckles softly and looks away.

"I did." I say.

He looks at me and says, "Hey, lets get one more drink."

"Oh no. That's okay, you don't have to." I say.

"C'mon, I want to." he says smiling.

**~Scene~**

I was sitting down in a booth while Richard went to go order is some drinks. I look over at him and he was standing next to a young brunette with a white tank top, and tan skin, with flawless makeup. She was eyeing him with interest.

I look down to see a placeholder of a girl.

"Darce!"

"C'mon it'll be fun!"

"Are you always this obnoxious?"

She chuckles, "I am and..."

I had enough and I put my empty bottle down on it. I look back at Richard to see him coming, drinking a bottle while that other girl was checking him out. As he sets my drink on the table I say, "Wow. You really don't notice the way women look at you."

"You're funny." he states.

"I'm not that funny." I say softly.

"You're right. You were, much more funnier in law school." he says as I giggle.

"Oh, God if we could do anything, anything, wake up tommorow and do anything be anything, what would you do? What would you be?" I ask. Hmmmm, I think I'm drunk now.

"Rap superstar." he says with a smirk.

"C'mon seriously." I say and giggle a bit.

"I'd be a teacher." he says.

"Really?" I ask.

"Yeah, yeah I always wanted to teach. You know maybe start with high school, coach a soccer team." he says with a soft smile.

"So why aren't we? Doing what we really wanna do." I ask with a smile.

"Well, I don't know about you but doing what I wanna do has never been much of a factor. It's more like, what I'm expected to do." he says.

"Yes! Exactly!" I say and take a sip if my drink. I look to my right and see that girl looking at me with disgust. "Wow, we're really flipping her out." I say and put my drink down. Richard looks at her an I say, "She can't imagine what you're doing her with me. Hot people are supposed to be with hot people."

Richard looks at her and says, "Excuse me!" She turns to look at us.

"Dick! Shhhh!" I whisper.

"I-I think you're making my girlfriend uncomfortable here."

"Dick! Stop it!"

"What?"

"Oh my god!" I say and chuckle loudly. At least the girl stopped looking.

"Oh, now I remember why I had such a crush on you in law school." I say laughing.

"No you didn't." he says.

"Of course I did." I say with a tiny hint of embarrassment. His face drops. "Oh, c'mon you knew." I say with a small smile.

Both of our faces drop to confusion. He didn't know.

**~Scene~**

I get into the right side of the cab. Well, if im sitting down my right side. My face is full of embarrassment and regret. Why did I have to go and blabber that? He closes my door, walks to the other side, sits down closes his door.

"Two stops. 10th and 2nd, and down to Tribeca." Richard tells the cab driver.

We sit there in an awkward silence.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I, I was just-"

My sentence was interrupted by a kiss. A magical kiss. One I've been waiting for, for a long, long time. He grabbed my face and started caressing it softly. I slowly went to his chest then we separated. He looked me in the eye and we started kissing some more. It was magical. It felt like fireworks. It felt indescribable. It felt like I finally got what I wanted after a long time. It felt like this was perfect.

"Hey alright, I'm thinking more like one stop." the cab driver says.

It _was_ perfect!

**Helloooo! Well, here's a taste. Yes I know... I put a disclaimer up there! It's there! Oh, if you haven't seen the movie, well its a good movie but, to me and i mean this is just me, I'd recommend you read this first because im going to be changing it! A lot! And well, its really hard to write this! I have to revise and watch revise and watch revise and watch soooo many times! So it'll be some time when i upload! I dunno it depends! I'm really busy and school is starting soon! Blahh...high school...imma be a freshman...any advice? Well, i leave you here! Please correct me whenever about whatever! Thanks! **

**Follow, Favorite, or review!**

**~3 = B**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! So I was soooo excited! I bought the movie! Yay! Well here you go! Oh, and im changing it remember!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWM TEEN TITANS OR SOMETHING BORROWED!**

_"Kori... Kori... Kori! Kori!"_ I heard on the answering machine. I opened my eyes.

Oh my gosh. I slept... with Richard. I look over at him.

_"Kori pick up! Pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up! Kori!"_

"Oh my God, what did I do?" I say pulling the cover to my face in embarrassment.

_"Kori, Kori, where are you? I'm panicking.-"_

"Oh no!" Richard says getting up.

_"-Dick never came home. And why isn't anyone answering their cell phones?"_

"No Kori! Don't, don't answer the phone!" he saying pulling his pants up.

"I-I'll just say uh- I'll just say..." I start panicking.

_"Kori, Pick up pick up!"_

"What?" he asks.

_"Kori."_

"I don't know!" I say packing even more. Both of our attention goes to the answering machine.

_"It's an emergency and I think Dick is cheating on me and I that it sounds crazy but, hot people, they get cheated on sometimes.-"_ Babs began but Richard turned the machine off and started putting his clothes back on.

"What did I do?" I say rubbing my neck.

"Kori, It'll be okay. It'd gonna be okay. We'll we'll, figure it out." he says putting his shirt on.

"Oh." I mumble and put my hands over my face.

"I'll tell her I was with Xavier."

"God I'm such a terrible person!" I whisper loudly. "Oh my god, what did I do? I mean not just to her but to you!" I say softy.

"Kori, Stop. It wasn't just you-"

The phone started ringing and we look back to it.

"Kori I..." he begins and I look back to him. The phone continues to ring.

"...I better go." he says and I nod at him quickly.

He leaves, closes the door and I decide to answer the phone.

"Hello?" I say on the phone.

She gasps and says, _"Kori, where the hell have you been? Dick didn't come home last night! Hello?"_

"Oh my God." I say rushing to the bed.

_"Kori." _

"Yes. I heard you." I say taking the sheets off the bed.

_"He didn't come home last night. He better have been hit by a car or in jail or something." _

"Babs don't say that." I day continuing with the sheets.

_"Do you think he's cheating on me?" _

"No." I sigh. "He loves you."

_"I know he loves me, obviously. But where the hell is he? Did you see him last night? At the bar? Did you see him when you left the bar?"_

"Oh yeah. Uh, he was with...Xavier. They were, uh, watching a game."

_"A game? At 2 in the morning?" _

I put my hand on my head. Crap! "I-It was something European. Oh, cricket, maybe."

_"Cricket?" _

I heard a beep on her line.

_"Oh, my God. It's him. I'm gonna see about this cricket crap. I'll call you right back." _

She hangs up the phone. "Cricket. Cricket? Oh." I say and fall on my bed. I look up and rest my head on my hand. It's 7:24 A.M.. This is the worst morning ever.

I look to my bookshelf and see my old book labeled _TORTS. _I suddenly remember my first day back at law school.

_I was walking in the classroom and got my nametag on a desk. I sit down in a chair where there is no one next to me. The class wasn't that big. Maybe 100, 115 students. _

_I take out my book, five pens, and a notebook. _

_"You don't happen to have like, four extra pens do you?" I hear a voice ask. Hmm._

_"Oh, I do, actually. I brought a bunch." I say and look up to see a beautiful man. He had a charming smile on. His blue eyes glistening as ever. Dark hair let down loosely. A white vintage sweater over a blue and white stripe polo. But yeah, he was mocking me. _

_I smile and say, "You're making fun of me." _

_He sits down. "No, I'm impressed. You're making me feel really inadequate right now." he says showing me one pen. _

_I giggle softly as the door opens loudly._

_An old man in a brown suit walks in with a briefcase. "I'm professed Dennis Zigman and this is Torts. A few ground rules: Never introduce a contingency in your answer." he says as I open my notebook making my pens fall a floor below me. There's no way I can get them. Now how do I take notes. "A supposed tortfeaser may be argued to have committed a tortious act..." he continues. I look around confused and a bit terrified. "...when four conditions have been met. Each is necessary. None is, in itself, sufficient. There must be a duty or obligation. This duty must have been breached." the professor continues. "This breach must have caused damage."_

_He passes a pen to me. A cute guy I just met passed me his only pen. Wow._

_"What about you?" I whisper to him._

_"That's okay I'll just listen." _

_I give him an unsure thank you look and he smile and nods to my notebook. "Thank you." I say to him as I began to write on my notebook. The professed kept talking but I ignored it. I kept stealing glances at him. I was looking at him then he looked at me. I quickly went back to writing. Whoever he was, he was something else. In a good way._

That was a wonderful day. I got myself together a got up.

**~Scene~**

It was 9:22 and I ws cleaning my apartment. On the T.V., a couple were fighting with each other and were on the verge of killing each other. They were in nice evening clothes bit they were shattered and distressed now. She had a bloody knife in her hand and he was choking her in the bathroom. He was trying to drown her in the bathtub but she struggled. I kept starring in disgust when my phone rang. It was Babs. I put the stuff down and answer it.

"Babs." I say a bit excited.

_"It's Dick."_ he said and my face dropped. _"I borrowed her phone. Um, I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."_

"Oh. Yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay?"

_"I um..." he began. _

_"Hey. Who you talking to?" _I heard Babs over the line.

_"It's Kori." _he says and I stand up.

_"Oh! Hey I'm sorry. Totally forgot to call you back." _

"Yeah, no. Is everything okay?" I ask.

_"No, it's fine. He just got drunk and passed out at Marcus'. Whatever."_

_"Wish her a Happy Birthday." _I hear Dick say.

_"Oh, my God. Happy Birthday" _Babs says.

"Thanks. So everything's okay with Dick?" I ask.

_"Yeah, yeah. Um, yeah. Yeah." _I heard her say with a smile. _"Except he got a little weird..." _she whispered. _"...and acted really guilty and said we have to have a talk." _

I looked around. "Talk about what?"

_"I don't know. Whatever." _she says back to her normal voice._ "I gotta go. Kiss, kiss, kiss." _she says and makes kissy noises.

"Wait, can I just talk to Dick real quick?" I say quickly before she can hang up the phone. I was too late though.

I sit down and look back at the T.V.. The wife apparently was drowned in the bathtub and the man was sitting down. She rose up in a huge gasp and the man shot her in the chest.

**~Scene~**

I was standing by the window of a dress store. I look to my right to see Babs coming heals with an angry expression on her face.

Oh no. She knows. She knows. Oh my gosh. What am I going to do? What am I gonna do? I just braced myself, and look at her.

"So, when were you gonna to tell me?" she asked me fiercely.

I close my eyes. "Babs, I'm so sorry-"

"Why would you tell the dress woman... that I wanted to try on a different dress when I've already picked out my dress?" she asked me in disbelief. "It's like. Weird.

I'm confused now. "I know. I thought you were unsure...so I had come back here and picked out another one. It's beautiful." I say unsurely. "If you don't wanna try it on-"

"Stop it, I'm never unsure, but stop it." she said and walked in the store. I followed not far behind.

She went in the dressing room and tried the dress I picked on.

"Because the dress I picked was perfect. Unless this one's even more perfect." she says walking out. It was beautiful on her. It was a mermaid style gown that fitted her body perfectly. It wa strapless and had sparkles all over it. It was just Babs. The train was between medium and short and had a ton of ruffles.

I gasp and say, "Babs, you look incredible. Wow."

The dress women were fixing the train and from where I was, it looked like Babs was tearing up. The dress woman came up to me and said, "She's having her bridal moment."

I look at her then back to Babs. I walk closer to her and say, "Hey Babs. You okay?" She was crying by now. "You okay Babs?"

"No, im fine. I'm just- I wanna cry on the day...so i wanna check my mascaras,make sure it doesn't run...so I'm trying out all these different ones." she says continuing to make herself cry, as I go back to my previous spot.

What's wrong with her? I mean i get it it's Babs, but i just can't believe her sometimes.

"My mascara. Is it running?" I hear her ask. "I wish I could cry, more. Can we get a bigger train?" she says as I start remembering a flashback.

_"Hahahaha!" Dick laughs._

_He is so cute. "Hahahaha!" I return the laugh. _

_We were studying in the library and we were laughing at the most random and stupidest things. _

_"Shhhh." people all around us were shushing us. It was worth it. I was having a lot of fun._

_"Sorry." Dick mumbles softly._

_"Duty, breach, causation..." I say trying to remember the fourth word._

_"Oh jeez." Dick says crumbling a price of paper into a ball and throwing it. What is it with boys and paper basketball?_

_"Hold on. What am I missing? What am I missing?" I ask with a smile._

_"Damages." he says smiling._

_"Oh, rats." _

_"Shhhh." the students whisper loudly._

_"Sorry. I'm so sorry." I whisper back._

_"Here. Use a mnemonic." he says and begins to write on a paper. "D, B, C, D." _

_I look at it for some time. "Deliver By Christmas Day." I say. _

_"Don't Blame Cameron Diaz." he says with a smirk._

_I burst out into a huge laughing fit. The biggest one so far. I made myself cry. "Hahahaha. This isn't even funny, is it?" I say laughing and a tear rolled down my face._

_"No." _

_"It's not funny at all." I say finishing my laughter and trying to breathe. _

_Then he leaned over and wiped the tear away from my face with his thumb. I stopped laughing completely and I look at him. He looks back at me and we share a small, quick smile._

_"How about when all of this is over...Dick Buys Celebratory Dinner?"_

_"Oh, yeah. Sure." I say and smile. When he looked away I smiled even more. _

_Oh my. Yay! _

**Hmmmm, cheesy don't ya think? Well, don't worry there's more to come! Hope you've enjoyed it so far!**

**Review, Follow, or Favorite!**

**~ 3 = B**


End file.
